


Everlasting

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: Written for Bottom!Robert Week. Day Four: FluffAaron and Robert escape from Liv's wedding for some alone time.





	Everlasting

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Aaron says, but he’s not stopping, stealing a kiss in between Robert’s attempts to loosen his tie. The corsage droops and then falls on the ground and into a pastel mess. But Robert folds a hand into Aaron’s opened-up suit trousers and he stops caring for almost a full minute. His hands are big and warm and rough.

“Shouldn’t we?” Robert says. He’s underneath Aaron, knees raised to support him, suit jacket long gone and shirt unbuttoned completely. Aaron places his hands on his chest.

“Someone will wonder where we are, won’t they?”

Robert shushes him again, thumbing the head of his cock. “Stop frowning and just fuck me, will you?”

God, if only he wasn’t so irritatingly sexy when he begs. Needy and panting and pupils blacker than the sky. Aaron hates him for it sometimes. Until his fingers are inside him, of course, that big tease as to how tight he is, how good he’ll feel. It’s like he just _knows_. He knows he can be a complete pain because as soon as Aaron’s inside of him nothing else matters. That’s how good he is. That’s how hungry he makes Aaron. How much he loves it. How that lube-slickness gives way to the resistance and the breaths make waves across his chest. No one else gets this, no one else sees this. Robert throws his hand up against the window like he thinks he’s on the fucking Titanic and Aaron would laugh if he wasn’t so completely focused on his need to come. He has to ease in so slow as not to explode already.

They’re on a bus. Not an ordinary bus – no. But they are on the backseats. Drunk. On beer. And champagne. And the cheap-o wine that was on the head table. Drunk on each other. Drunk on the day. Drunk on the feeling that thrummed in their chest when Liv said her vows and leaned in for a kiss to seal the deal. Drunk on the feeling that their little sister was all grown up. Drunk on the love in the room.

After the speeches, after Robert embarrassed her with his and made Aaron (and Chas) cry, Aaron lead him away from the main throng of the reception and down a discrete corridor passage and pressed him against its cold stone walls. Liv hadn’t wanted a big do, but then somehow along the way she’d caught a bit of wedding fever and been talked into have the whole thing in some gorgeous old gothic castle.

“What? I only picked it because it was haunted,” she’d told them both with a shrug. “I figured that way some people might be too freaked out to come.”

“Everything okay?” Robert had asked him, half concerned and half amused. Aaron kissed him again against the castle wall, tucking his hands under his suit jacket.

“This is mad, isn’t it?” Aaron said. “You and me. And Liv. The three of us. The fact we’re all still standing.”

“Don’t sound so surprised…”

“I just never thought…I never hoped…”

Robert smiled. He looked sort of goofy, fringe flopping to side, hands still on Aaron’s hips. “We were meant to be, weren’t we?”

He had always felt that, even when times were hard. Even when everything told him they shouldn’t be. He leaned in and let their heads rest together. It reminded him of their wedding, the second one, all those years ago. How he’d taken a moment in the bathroom alone and cried – only a little – not because he was sad, but because he was happy and on a day like that it felt for the first time like it might be everlasting.

“I think so,” Aaron said.

Robert’s voice lowered, thick across his skin and rolling their bodies together at the hips. “Aaron Dingle,” he said. “You’re almost starting to sound sentimental.”

“It’s you,” he said. “You make me weird.”

“I can cope with weird.”

Aaron pushed his face into Robert’s shoulder, breathing him in. Breathing in the smell of a hired suit and his husband’s peppery aftershave that he always sprayed on when he was half-naked of a morning and his hair was still flat. It was always the first thing he smelt in the morning and the last before sleep. When Robert was cuddled up against him and said things like _You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me_.

Aaron breathed him and on the exhale said: “I just love you so much.”

Robert slid their fingers together, gripped and then loosened. They weaved through the passageways of the castle, nodding in politeness at guests who beamed at them with congratulations. Aaron’s chest hurt with pride.

Outside the night was hung with fairy lights of stars, strung up and present through dreamy wisps of clouds. It hadn’t rained all day. They were lucky. Behind them the castle turrets were imposing and as creepy as Liv might’ve hoped up against the full glare of the moon. The wedding bus was parked around the corner in its own private car park. It was a London bus, painted cream and filled with silver balloons and a champagne bar. The driver was dozing at the wheel and stirred as they approached, eyeing them suspiciously. He had no reason to really suspect that two responsible adult men in their forties would be sneaking away from a family wedding for a quickie in his bus.

Robert gave the driver a fifty – even though Aaron had told him that carrying fifties made him look like a twat – and told him to help himself to the buffet and whatever soft drinks he fancied, telling the guy they just wanted some peace away from the family disputes.

It was close enough to the truth and the generous tip was too good for him to pass up on.

It’s funny how they’d retreated to the backseats without question, and that their conversation had begun talking about how choked up they were to see Liv settled and happy and ended up a breathless laugh and a lingering stare that could only mean one thing. _You know exactly why I bought you here_ , Robert had said.

And he did. He wouldn’t have followed otherwise.

 


End file.
